Lies And Universes
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: They were lies, those first times in all the romantic movies sitting alphabetically on the top shelf next to the family TV.  Light Spoiler for 3x05 The First Time. Glee ain't mine.


**I had/have a terribly case of writer's block, I have all the ideas in my mind but when it comes to writing them down, I shut down and I am terribly sorry!**

**I do intend to finish my stories (one day), I promise.**

**Thank you all for the kind reviews, they really do make my day**

They were lies, those first times in all the romantic movies sitting alphabetically on the top shelf next to the family TV.

It hurt, a lot, like a violent sting coursing through her veins every time he thrust back in.

She tried to hide the feeling of pain, of disappointment, of embarrassment and of regret as he looked at her after he had finished, plastering a smile on her face – she _was _an actress after all – and accepting his sloppy kisses.

It was nothing like she had imagined it would be as he basically threw her out after she had, of course, done the dishes – she had to restrain herself from crying as she noticed he had fed her real meat.

That's how she found herself now, with tear-stained cheeks, looking at none other than Quinn Fabray, swinging solemnly back and forth on the swing-set in the little park around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a bit of a bite in her voice though it was weak.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rachel answered back, not at all in the mood to bicker, she just wanted to be alone.

"I come here to think," Quinn answered softly, looking away from the diva like she was ashamed: "About my parents.. my family… About Beth… about you," the last part she added in a quiet whisper, her shoulders sagged and her head hanging in defeat.

Rachel was a little dumbfounded, no words came to mind, so they remained in silence as she took place next to Quinn on another swing, wincing slightly because her center still hurt.

"Why were you crying?" the blonde asked before she could stop herself, berating herself for sounding so caring.

For a moment she thought Rachel wasn't going to answer, but then again why would she, Quinn had always hurt her so there was no reason for the petite singer to trust her.

"I slept with Finn," Rachel's voice was so broken, so exhausted, so lifeless.

Quinn clenched her jaw together, she could already guess what had happened and it made her want to go over to that oaf's house and rip his precious junk right from between his legs, still she kept silent, allowing Rachel to continue.

"It hurt," the brunette whispered, her hands covering her lower stomach as she remembered: "It hurt and I asked him to stop. He said it would fade and feel good after a while but it didn't.."

The ex-cheerio blinked furiously, she couldn't cry, she wouldn't, she had to be Rachel's rock right now.

She enveloped one of Rachel's hands with her own, smiling slightly as she felt the brunette grasp it tightly before continuing: "He asked me to come over tomorrow again, his intentions were so obvious," she snorted and Quinn thought it was the cutest thing she had ever heard: " and when I said that I couldn't, he got mad and threw me out.."

She looked so small and fragile and all Quinn wanted to do is hug her and comfort her and tell her it was going to be alright, but she did not know if Rachel would appreciate it.

After Rachel's quiet sobbing had faded away into silence, Quinn stood up and pulled a questioning Rachel with her.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

But the blonde did not answer as she led them both to her house and then up to her room, locking the door behind them.

"Quinn, you're scaring me," Rachel whispered as she looked around the dark room.

Quinn ignored her once more, turning on one of the lamps on her desk so that the room wasn't pitch black anymore and closing the curtains before turning to Rachel and for the first time looking the diva in the eye.

"I want you to have a good first time.."

Rachel was taken aback for a moment: "But I didn't, it already happened, the memory is burned in my mind.."

"You could make a new memory," Quinn offered softly, suddenly sounding less confident.

"Quinn, I-"

"I won't hurt you, Rachel," the blonde cut in, suddenly standing incredibly close: "I would die before hurting you, please, let me do this, let me love you, just for tonight.."

Rachel's breath got stuck in her throat as pale fingers softly caressed her cheek and before she knew she was leaning into the touch and her eyes snapped to questioning hazel eyes.

The decision was quite easy, easier than Rachel would ever dared imagine, as she placed her hand upon Quinn's, turning her head around and kissing the palm of the blonde's hand tenderly.

Quinn wanted to smile broadly or sigh in relief but then she remembered why Rachel was doing this, to have a good first time with _Finn_, not her, so she composed herself and set her mind to purpose, leaning in to capture Rachel's lips with her own when the diva slightly tensed.

The blonde swallowed the lump in her throat and forced the words over her lips: "Just close your eyes and imagine it is Finn."

Before Rachel could answered, Quinn surged forward and absorbed the answer with her lips and tongue.

Rachel whimpered at how very different kissing Quinn felt from all her other experiences, much more tender, less forced and.. definitely less wet.

The kisses turned more heated and passionate as Quinn tugged at the brunette's clothes, like her mind couldn't decided what to get rid of first.

Rachel decided for her, tearing her mouth away from Quinn's and lifting her shirt over her head.

Before her mind could register any movement, Quinn's lips were attached to her collar bone, kissing, sucking and teasingly biting at the heated flesh, and those wonderful hands were already working on the zipper of her pants, making quick work of those as well.

"Let's lay down.."

The words were whispered so softly, Rachel almost missed them in between the sound of her own ragged breaths but she nodded nonetheless.

Delicate hands guided her to a feather-soft bed, laying her down so tenderly like they were afraid she would break.

Hazel orbs burned into chocolate brown as Quinn settled between Rachel's thighs, leaning on one of her elbows as to not crush the girl beneath her.

"Can I take these off?" Quinn asked softly, her finger trailing along the edge of Rachel's black lacy bra.

The diva could only nod, finding it difficult to breath let alone form words as those slender fingers grazed along her skin, sending goose bumps all over.

Carefully, Quinn removed the offensive garment, fighting the urge to take the mounds into her mouth upon first seeing them but she forced herself to lock eyes with Rachel once more: "Close your eyes and think of him, I'll do the rest."

Rachel thought she saw a flash of hurt in hazel eyes but she did as told and closed her eyes, letting her other senses take full control.

Instead of diving right in, so to speak, like Rachel had expected, Quinn kissed her softly on the underside of her jaw, her hands softly massaging her sides, urging her to relax.

She tried to think of Finn, tried to imagine his lips and his hands but she just couldn't, the touches were so careful, tender.. so loving that it could not be Finn doing this.

One of the hands suddenly travelled lower, inside her panties, and Rachel tensed up, remembering how much it had hurt earlier but the hand just stayed still as the lips on her jaw never stopped moving.

She turned her head again, wanting to feel those lips upon hers, and like she could read her mind, Quinn kissed her deep and with such indescribable fury passion that all tension left Rachel at once.

That hand in her panties moved again, fingers spreading the wetness between her folds, coaxing moans from her mouth as they came into contact with her clit, making her see stars all over.

It had never felt like this, not even that one time she tried to masturbate with the vibrator she had purchased online – boy, did she regret spending those 50 bucks.

Rachel's focus was always alternating, from Quinn's soft lips licking at the skin right above her left breast to those nimble fingers teasing her clit, now and then venturing to her entrance and entering a little bit before pulling out and returning to her sensitive bud.

When the first finger entered completely, Rachel didn't feel the slightest inconvenience, Quinn had worked her up pretty good and made sure she was wet enough to handle the intrusion.

The diva whimpered at the slow pace of thrusting, lifting her hips to meet Quinn's hand at a more pleasurable angle and urging the blond without words to go faster, her hands fisting the comforter beneath her body.

Quinn soon added a second finger and thrust faster and deeper, momentarily thanking Sue Sylvester and her crazy work-outs at five in the morning for giving he such stamina.

If Rachel saw stars before, she was now seeing entire constellations and universes flash behind her closed eye-lids, hearing herself moan and gasp into the quietness of Quinn's room.

_Quinn.._

Quinn was making her see universes..

She was in Quinn's room, in Quinn's bed, surrounded by the scent of Quinn's perfume..

It was Quinn's tongue around her nipple and Quinn's finger buried inside her..

It was Quinn..

Not Finn.

It was not Finn who was bringing her to her best first orgasm in her life.

It was not Finn who was treating her with such love and respect that she was about to combust from it.

It was not Finn who loved her..

_It was not Finn who loved her_..

"Quinn," she gasped out as the blonde curled her fingers, hitting some spot within the diva that made her almost come right then and there - though it wouldn't be long anymore, she could already feel the coiling in her stomach.

"No, it's Finn doing this to you, Rachel," the Quinn said though gritted teeth, hating her voice for breaking, curling her fingers again to cut the brunette off.

"Quinn," Rachel shouted once more, hands finding purchase in blonde lock and pulling Quinn upwards before opening her eyes finally.

When she did and she saw those deep hazel eyes ablaze with raw lust and unmistakable love, she came apart beneath Quinn, screaming the girl's name at the top of her lungs for all the world to hear, holding her gaze for as long as she could.

The last thing she saw before blacking out due to the sheer pleasure coursing through her, were hazel eyes shining with happiness and a smile tugging at those perfect shaped lips as they descended upon her own.


End file.
